gtafandomcom-20200222-history
V-Rock
in GTA San Andreas.]] V-Rock is a radio station based in Reddick, Florida in 1984 and later Vice City by 1986. It broadcasts to Vice City. The station is featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It was originally hosted by Couzin Ed, until Lazlow took over in 1986, when Grand Theft Auto: Vice City takes place. The station primarily plays rock, but also some metal. Station promos often included comparisons to other stations, saying that while other stations were playing synthesizer-music, V-Rock was playing rock. Jezz Torrent of Love Fist also makes a couple of appearances, stating that "You're listening to V-Rock". The station's mascot was a vulture, as seen in the station's logo, and Lazlow often complained that it got more air time than he did. The V-Rock Hotel in Las Venturas, San Andreas was named after the station and featured its logo in its sign. Kent Paul often hung out with Love Fist at V-Rock's Vice City headquarters, and gave Tommy Vercetti several missions from there. Two songs by Love Fist appear in the playlist as well. It also has a phone line, slightly similar to that of Chatterbox. The three callers featured are Couzin Ed, Mitch Baker and a person who refers to himself as Snow-Dog. In Vice City Stories the phone line is still present but the only caller is a guy who hates Couzin Ed GTA Vice City The original Vice City V-Rock playlist is as follows: * Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" (1984) * Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" (1983) * Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" (1983) * The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" (1985) * Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark At The Moon" (1983) * Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes To Midnight" (1984) * Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" (1981) * Alcatrazz - "God Bless Video" (1985) * Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" (1986) * Autograph - "Turn Up The Radio" (1984) * Megadeth - "Peace Sells" (1986) * Anthrax - "Madhouse" (1985) * Slayer - "Raining Blood" (1986) * Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" (1982) * Love Fist - "Fist Fury" (Unknown. 2002 in real world) * David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" (1986) GTA Vice City Stories The Vice City Stories V-Rock playlist is as follows: * Dio - Holy Diver (1983) * Queensryche - Queen Of The Reich (1984) * KISS - Lick It Up (1983) * Dokken - Breaking The Chains (1983) * Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take (1984) * Accept - Balls To The Wall (1984)* * Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane (1984) * Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom (1982) * Ted Nugent - Stranglehold (1975) * Ratt - Round and Round (1984) * Judas Priest - Electric Eye (1982) * Motley Crue - Looks That Kill (1984) * Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) (1983) Trivia *In Vice City Stories, Couzin Ed says "turn up the radio, it's Autograph" right before playing All I'm Gonna Take. This is a reference to the song Turn Up The Radio by Autograph in GTA Vice City. *Couzin Ed also says "Comin' atcha live! The bitch is back...", referencing to Cumin Atcha Live by Tesla in GTA Vice City, The Bitch Is Back by Elton John is also a popular classic rock song, although, not on the playlist. *Mötley Crüe, Quiet Riot, Autograph & Judas Priest appear in both games while Love Fist is mentioned in Vice City Stories. *In Vice City Stories since V-Rock is in Reddick and not in Vice City, the V-Rock HQ in Downtown Vice City doesn't have the V-Rock sign on the top of the building, like it does in GTA Vice City. de:V-Rock es:V-Rock Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories